Training in Genskyo
by Barrubo
Summary: A rewrite from an old crossover I've done years ago called Strawhats stumbled into Genokyo. It has better writing, better grammar and better scenes.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone didn't expect this did you. Well I decided to rewrite this entire thing. I looked back at my old stories and just can't stand how terrible they were. So I decided to do this all over again.**

**I will have the same story but with a few changes. Mainly gramma and longer chapters.**

**But just to let you guys know that I won't be on here for a while since I have a new flat and will be quite busy for a few months so consider this a present from me to you.**

**So yea enjoy this and I will be back with more maybe at the start of 2020. We'll see how quickly I can move in.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece was created by the magnificent Eiichiro Oda along with Touhou Project made by ZUN.

* * *

The Straw hat crew. The most notorious pirate crew that roamed the Grand Line of this generation. They have defeated anyone that stood in their way. All to achieve their dreams. But it all went wrong when they tried to get to the New World.

While in Sabaody Archipelago, they saved a mermaid from becoming a slave to a Celestial Dragon, the most important people in the world. The captain of the crew, Monkey D Luffy, has had enough and gave a Celestial Dragon a punch in the face.

That gave the World Government a reason to act and sent out their new weapon, PX-1 and an admiral to capture the crew once and for all.

The crew manage to destroy the giant robot but they slowly realised that they may have outnumbered the admiral, they were way outmatched. It wasn't until Rayleigh, an old man that would help them get to the New World, helped them again by going against the admiral.

The crew thought they were getting away but that was blown away by another enemy. The Shichibukai that the PX robots took after, Bartholomew Kuma.

One by one, the Shichibukai sent them away by his Paw Paw fruit until Luffy was left.

"Goodbye Straw hat, we will never meet again." With those last word he sent the captain into the air. Sending him who knows where.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lunges just before he disappeared.

A few hours have passed from the ordeal, Luffy was seen soaring through the sky without descending. This young man wears an open blue vest showing his small but muscular body and black short. He wears sandals made out of straws and a black bracelet on his upper arm. His most noticeable feature is his straw hat hanging off of his messy black hair. He is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the straw hat pirates.

"Dammit. Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Where that bear Shichibukai took my crew! I'll never forgive him!" Luffy shouted for his crew but no reply came. He remembers the battle with the Shichibukai and one of the admirals.

"Anyway how long am I going to fly?!" Luffy carried on shouting even though his lungs and body is growing weak.

"Hm I wonder?" A mysterious voice said shocking Luffy. He didn't expect to actually hear someone. "Who's there?!" Luffy shouted out looking around, but saw no one. "Again I wonder am I behind you?" Luffy turned his head backwards but could only see the waters. "Or in front of you?" He did but only see the orange sky. "Or next to you?" Luffy did but just saw one of seagulls flying next to him. "Or..."

"Stop it my head is spinning." Luffy moaned getting a bit dizzy. "Fufu. My my your as funny as I have heard."

Luffy shook his head quickly and shouted out at the mysterious voice. "Who are you?!"

"Do you wish to become stronger?" The voice said ignoring Luffy's question. Luffy wondered a bit but says without hesitation. "Yes I want to project my crew."

"Do you wish to protect your friends, your crew, Red haired Shanks and your brother Fire Fist Ace?" The voice said as Luffy thought more on how he has put his crew and everyone else around him in trouble. "Yes I want to protect them all." Luffy said with such determination in his voice.

"Then train hard on my mystical land where there are many strong beings, every adventure on each corner. In the land of Gensokyo." The voice said as a rip in space appeared a few meters ahead of Luffy. He then realised something. How did this mysterious voice know his brother?

"Ah wait how did you GAH!" Luffy was then hit on the back of the neck by some kind of weapon and the last thing he saw was void with many scarlet eyes.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Thanks for the dinner Ze." A young girl said exiting the small cottage. She has golden eyes and blonde hair with a braid hanging down on her left shoulder, tied with a green ribbon. Wears a black witches' hat with a star on it, a white apron, a black skirt and a green bow. Holds a bag of some sort in her left hip while holding onto her broom. She is Marisa Kirisame the Ordinary Magician.

The other girl sighed. "Well if I didn't you would've just kept begging until I give in. Which would cause me some sleep." She said. This girl has short blonde hair and blue eyes, and carries a black book and is accompanied by a small red-clothed doll. She wears black boots and a light blue dress with white sleeves, a white Capulet and pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair. She is Alice Margatroid the Seven-Coloured Puppeteer.

"He he don't be so mean now I wouldn't go that far Ze." Marisa said as she laughed it off. "I wonder." Alice whispered as Marisa jumped on her broom. "Well I better be going back, wanna head over to Reimu's place tomorrow Ze?" Marisa offered her but shook her head. "No thanks I need to catch up on studying." Alice said. "Alright then I'll catch you later!" Marisa shouted as she sped off with her broom as Alice head back inside.

"Hmm it seems it will be a clear night tonight I think I'll do some mushroom hunting before I head back. Mushrooms are more fresh at night time anyway Ze." Marisa said to herself as she looked at the setting sun.

"Huh?" Marisa said as she saw some shooting stars. "Huh that's weird it is not the time for the stars to start showing. And are they getting bigger Ze?" Marisa said as she saw many if not all shooting are growing. She saw one of them hit at the top of Yokai mountain, At the bottom of the mountain, in the human village, near misty lake, Scarlet mansion, Eintai, heaven, Hakugyokurou and...

"Whoa!" Marisa spun as one of them flue right next to her. When she stopped she accidentally fell off her broom. "Oh man!" Marisa said as her broom came back to her as she got back on. "Whew that was a close one Ze." Marisa said in relive as she heard a loud bang near where she is. "Hmm better take a look at this 'shooting star'." Marisa said to herself as she headed towards the crash site.

"Whoa now this isn't what you wouldn't see every day Ze." Marisa said as she looked as the crash site. Well is not much of a crash site as the grass just looks like it has been pounced on looking like a paw you would see from a bear of some sorts. But that just isn't the strangest part.

"Whoa this guy looks beaten up Ze." Marisa said as she looked at the straw hat boy. "Hello are you still alive?" Marisa said pocking him with her broom. The boy let out a moan. "Nami, Zoro, anyone. Sanji, meat." The boy said starting to drool.

"Whoa this guy much be hungry. Well I got lots of food at home so I should take him there Ze." Marisa said as she put the boy on her back as she gently flew back to her hut. "I wonder if he likes mushrooms?"

**-GENSOKYO-**

In another place another shooting star landed on the stone floor. The smoke cleared, showing a young man lying on a paw shaped crater. The man groans as he slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I?" He said in a crony voice. He has short moss green hair. He wears a opened up white shirt with red stripes and green haramaki carrying three swords hanging off of his left hip and black trousers tucked into his black boots. He also has three earing on his left ear. He is Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman and the second cremate of the straw hat pirates.

He couldn't get up but knew he was lying on some kind of concrete. Which is weird because last time he knew he was lying down on gra... Zoro gasped as he remembered that battle with Kuma.

'What happened did we manage to escape? No I would totally be hearing voices by now.' Zoro thought as he got up but found out he is in too much pain. Zoro opened his eyes but could only see stairs reaching up into the sky.

"Am I... Dead." Zoro hesitated like the word itself is poison to him. 'No I can't be dead. Everyone else still needs me. I still haven't kept my promise." Zoro tried to at least stand up but the body is still disagreeing with him.

'That's right. If I can still feel pain then I am still alive. But if that's the case then where the hell am I?' Zoro thought as he started climbing the stairs. His body is weak so he has to grab the ledge with one hand with the other grasping his waist. When he looked back it was nothing but pear blackness. "This is one strange place." Zoro said as he kept climbing.

He has no idea how long he started but he saw knows one thing. He is getting weaker for every step he takes. "I need to find someone. Anyone, as long as they can take me back to the others." Zoro said taking a breather.

It has been at least an hour but he finally made it to the top. There he saw lots of blooming berry trees as far as the eye can see.

In the middle of the street he saw a girl sweeping up the path towards the mansion at the end of the path. She has grey eyes and short grey hair with a ribbon placed off-centre on her hair. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket and one long sword on her back and a shorter one on her back hip. Her name is Youmu Konpaku the half-phantom Gardener.

Zoro thought he saw a huge transparent thing floating around her but his eyes started getting blurry. "Help me." Zoro said as he started to loose conscious again and falls to the ground as Youmu looked at and gasped. Right before he let out he heard her say. "Yuyuko-sama we got an injured person here!" And then Zoro saw nothing but black again.

**-GENSOKYO-**

Up high in the sky are islands sitting on top of the clouds. it is called haven where the Celestials live. One of these Celestials is a troublemaker and right now she is bored out of her mind. "Oh man things have been so boring lately, I am just dying from boredom!" A young girl yelled out in boredom. She has dark red eyes and long blue hair. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots and carries an apron on her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and wears a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves. She is Tenshi Hinanawi the Young Mistress of Bhavagra.

Right now she is lying down on her favourite rock covered with charms with a setting sun in front of her. It has been a couple of weeks since that Scarlet weather incident that been caused by Tenshi herself. But now she wishes something to happen. She was starting to think another scheme but was interrupted when she sees something in the sky.

"Wh-what the?" Tenshi shouted out as the wind suddenly grew stronger. "What is that?!" She shouted as she saw a person flying straight towards her. But thanks to her reflexes she manage to dodge her slightly. It looked a girl but Tenshi couldn't see her more than that as she flies straight to...

"AH! She's heading straight towards Iku-Sama!" Tenshi shouted as she got on top of her rock and started to fly towards the flying girl.

It took a couple of minutes as Tenshi entered an earthly field with big rock pillars. In front of her is a red headed girl who also has light brown eyes. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder that looks like half pinwheel-half tangerine. She wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. She is Nami the navigator and the fifth official straw hat pirate.

"It seems like she is injured." Another girl in one of the pillar said. Tenshi looked up on one of the pillars and saw a purple haired girl. She has red eyes and short violet blue hair. Wears a white and red shirt, a long black skirt, and a hat with a red bow and two long ribbons extending out. Has a white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and the shirt glows in scarlet colour. She is Iku Nagae the Beautiful Scarlet Cloth.

And she was right Nami has lots of scratches on her. It's no wonder she is unconscious. "Take her inside." Iku said making Tenshi out of her thoughts. "What?"

"She is badly hurt and it looks like she need medical attention right away." Iku said rather calmly. "Then shouldn't we take her Eintai then Iku-Sama." Tenshi said not wanting to take her to her place. Iku sighed. "No that would take to long. Just take her to your place while I get one of the rabbits up here for treatment. You got that Tenshi?" Iku said not making room for arguments.

"Ye-yes okay then Iku-Sama." Tenshi said as she don't want her teacher getting mad towards her. She gently put her onto her rock as Tenshi took Nami to her home.

"Luf... fy" Nami said quietly enough so that no one heard her.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Wait up Cirno-chan!" A green haired fairy shouted out to her companion. She has short green hair with yellow ribbon. Wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves. Also has golden butterfly like wings. She is called Daiyousei Cirno's best friend.

"Come on guys eye wanna see what that loud bang was!" A blue haired fairy shouted back. Blue eyes, aqua-coloured hair and six icicle-shaped wings. Wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse and blue jumper dress. She is Cirno the Small Ice fairy.

They flew out of the forest and into a clearing. Right in front of them is the Misty Lake with the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the background. "Geeze can you two slow down. I know your exited Cirno but at least slow down a bit." A third girl said catching up to the two fairies. Blue eyes, short teal hair, bug-like antennae. Wears a white shirt with stylized long sleeves, a black cape, and knee-length blue baggy shorts standing with a firefly familiar. She is Wriggle Night bug the Swarm of Bright Bugs.

"Well you should've fly faster. Although you can't catch to me since eye am the fastest fairy." Cirno said puffing up her chest in pride. "Yea right I bet you couldn't even catch up to my insets." Wiggle said in annoyance. "What did you say!? Do you want a battle?!" Cirno shouted out. "You bet I do if you're going to be like this you stupid fairy!" Wiggle argue back. "What was that?!"

"Cirno! Wriggle! Please stop fighting!" Daiyousei said trying to stop the fight. But that didn't happen as Cirno and Wriggle bump heads. Daiyousei heard a groan as she looked behind. "Ah! Cirno, Wriggle look at this!" She said as Cirno turned her head.

It was a boy inside of a small crater. He has with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He usually wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. He is Usopp the Sniper and third crew member of the straw hat pirates.

"Whoa is this guy human?" Wriggle said looking at the beaten up boy. "Well eye never saw him before." Cirno said. "D-do you think he is an outsider?" Daiyousei asked the others. "All we can do right now is to send him to one of our homes. And tomorrow we will send him to Eintai." Wriggle suggested as she was about to lift him up.

"Hold up who made you leader. Eye am the leader here!" Cirno shouted as Wriggle was struggling to not get cross. "I didn't say I was leader. What, you got ice in your head too!?" Wriggle shouted back as they started to argue again.

"U-um guys." Daiyousei said trying to make them stop but didn't work. "What's going on here? I still have couple of hours to sleep here." Another voice coming out of the forest. Grey eyes, pink hair, pointed ears like an owl, light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. Dresses in white and brown clothing. Hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments. She is Mystia Lorelei the Night Sparrow Yokai.

"Ah Mystia we have an injured boy here and Cirno and Wriggle would not stop arguing!" Daiyousei said flapping her arms around in panic. Mystia sighed. "Really, don't worry let's just leave those two and take him back to my place." Mystia said picking up the boy. "Thank you I'll help." Daiyousei said calming down as she picked up the boys legs. They flew back leaving behind Cirno and Wriggle.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Shopping is done. I wonder if Mokou is coming over tonight, better make a dinner for two just in case." A young lady said as she giggled to herself. She has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. Wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. She is Keine Kamishirasawa the Formal Historian.

Right now she is walking along one of the main streets of the human village just spent an hour buying this weeks' worth of food. Possibly for two people even though she lives alone.

"Keine-Senpai!" Keine looked at the man running towards. He just looks like a normal man with brown hair, blue eyes and is wearing brown overalls on top of a white top. "What's the problem?" Keine said starting to get worried as the man took deep breaths since he has running.

"Haven't you heard the loud crash earlier?" The man said in wonder as Keine shook her head. "No, take me to the crash site." Keine said getting ready if this would end up as a fight. If possible she wants it to take it outside of the village so that the villagers won't be caught up in the fight.

The man nods and stating to walk. "Right this way." The man said heading towards the crash site with Keine following from behind. It was only a short walk as they made it and Keine was a bit confused on what she is seeing. The crash site wasn't like a crater but instead made a huge dent on the road. Though the shape of it was quite strange as it looks like a paw print.

But what got her attention was the man in the middle of the dent. His body is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face which makes his left eye unseen. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, lavender shirt with a red tie and is wearing dress shoes. He is Sanji the cook and the forth crew member of the straw hat pirates.

"Get out of the way." Keine said trying to get to the men's side. "What should we do Keine-Senpai?" A lady asked as Keine kneeled before the young man taking for wounds. This man has wounds everywhere especially the legs.

"What happened here?" Keine said to the people but they just looked confused. "It's the strangest thing. This man just crashed landed here with force anyone here don't know about." The man said to Keine. Keine was confused like the rest but her top priority now is to help this man.

"I'll take this man back to my place send one of the doctors there." Keine told them as she lifted the young man on her back. "Yes Keine-Senpai!" Couple of villagers said as they ran off to find the nearest doctor.

Sanji slightly opened his eyes to see Keine's white hair, her pale skin. He thought he is seeing an angel. "Ang-gle." Sanji said quietly as Keine blushed a bit but shook it of just as quickly. "Don't worry you'll be okay, just get some rest." Keine's smoothing voice put Sanji back to sleep. She sighs as she realised that she left her shopping bags behind. But that got put back for later as she noticed how badly his legs look.

'What happened to him? He seems to have been in a fight and got hurt badly. Let's just hope he gets better after some treatment.'

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Tewi where are you?!" A young girl yelled out trying to find her co-worker. But as usual Tewi is playing hard to get. The girl has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears, her ears stand up straight and are decorated with two accoutrement-like buttons. She wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a red belt and a blue skirt. She is Reisen Udongein Inaba the Red Eyes of Madness.

Reisen looked around but could only see bamboo trees and sighs in exhaustion. "Tewi come out before Eirin-sama gets cross!" She shouted out but still got no reply. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Reisen felt a tremor that shook the bamboo around her. "W-what was that?!" Reisen said to herself as she saw smoke coming of in the distance. Immediately she ran in that direction seeing what that crash.

Minute later she saw some Bamboo trees fallen down by the force no doubt. "Rei!" A high-pitched sounding voice came out as Reisen finally found her. Dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. A Dress in a frilly, pink nightgown and wears a carrot necklace. She is Tewi Inaba Herd of Leaping Rabbits.

"Tewi where have you been!? And what was that loud noise!?" Reisen asked not leaving room for excuses. If Tewi was afraid by that tone she didn't show it. "Not now Rei look!" Tewi said pointing at the dent in a ground looking like a pander paw. In the middle is a little creator that looks like half reindeer half raccoon. He wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. This little guy is Tony Tony Chopper the doctor and sixth member of the straw hat pirates.

Reisen gasped. "This little Tanuki is badly hurt we must take him to Eintai immediately." Reisen said a bit shaken by how much wounds this guy have. Not to mention that the little guy's body seems to have been weakened, like it was strained to its limit. "Um I don't think that is a tanuki Rei." Tewi pointed out but Reisen is already heading back. "Oh man, Reisen wait up!" Tewi shouted out as she tried to catch up.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Sakuya is my breakfast ready yet?" A young girl said as she let out a big yawn. She has red scarlet eyes, short light-blue hair. She wears a pink mob cap and a pale pink nightdress with two big red bows with white ribbons on the end, one on the side of her mob cap and on her lower back. Her noticeable feature is the pair of black bat-like wings on back. She is Remilia Scarlet the Eternally Young Red Moon.

When she said that an elegant maid appeared right next to her out of thin air and bows deeply. "Not quite yet milady though it will be ready soon." the maid said while straitening herself. She has dark blue eyes, silver hair with a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends. She carries many knives mostly on her upper legs making her skirt short. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head. She is Sakuya Izayoi the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Right now Remilia is calmly sipping her tea sitting on one of many balconies in the mansion. Though Remilia has a grin her face, and not a normal grin. "Is something the matter milady?" Sakuya asked without missing a beat as she has noticed her master's more joyous expression. Remilia chuckled as she feels that her ability to see fate is slowly changing in a good way. "I have a feeling tonight is going to be exciting for us Sakuya." Remilia said making Sakuya shaken up a little bit. Whenever Remilia talks like that and depending on her ability. She is mostly right.

"I hope is not that magician again." Sakuya whispered to herself. They still haven't fix that gate fully yet because of her last visit. Again Remilia chuckles at the thought. "Oh no it is much more exiting then that." She said as she let one of her pointy teeth show.

Sakuya sighed as she was going to finish up breakfast until an explosion came. Remilia gasped a little. Was this the reason why fate was changing? Her eyes lowered as this might not be as enjoyable as she thought it would. "That came from the library." Remilia said as she made her wings go full scale and flew straight to the library. "Wait milady. It's too dangerous." Sakuya quickly used her time stop ability and got to the library in a split second.

"Patchouli-Sama!" A young red headed devil shouted out to her master. She wears a black dress with white sleeves. She has a small pair of black, bat-like wings on the sides of her head and back and long red hair. She is Koakuma, Patchouli's familiar.

Coughs have been heard as Sakuya quickly took the books off of the librarian. Her hair and eyes are purple while her skin is pale as there are many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears pyjama-like clothing and a night-cap. She is Patchouli Knowledge The Unmoving Great Librarian.

"Are you alright Patchouli-Sama?" Sakuya said trying not to provoke her asthma. "Don't worry *cough* I'll be fine. Koakuma, go get *cough* my medicine." Patchouli said as Koakuma nodded. "Right away Patchouli-Sama!" She said as she flew straight towards Patchouli's room.

"Patchy!" Remilia shouted out as she made it to her friends' side. "Who did this to you?!" Remilia said as she is ready to hurt her friend's attacker from limb to limb. It wasn't until Sakuya noticed the cloud of dust down at the centre of the room.

"Milady I don't think is an attacker." Sakuya said not even flinching to her master's threats.

"What are you talking about?" Remilia said getting madder by the second. "Remi, I think you should see for yourself." Patchouli said pointing at the centre of the library just under the broken roof window. It is large dent that looks like a paw with a young woman in the middle. She has a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose. She wore a purple outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. She is Nico Robin the archaeologist and seventh member of the straw hat pirates.

"Wow her chest is just as big as Meiling's." Remilia joked but only just came as an insult to all flat chested. Which is pretty much all the girls in the room. "Ahem anyways we can't just throw her out. Sakuya send her to the nearest guest room and finish up my breakfast." Remilia said getting rid of the silence. "Ah that's right, please wait patiently I grab you some breakfast milady." Sakuya said as she picked up robin and gone out to prepare. Remilia thought more about what just happened and felt her interest growing again.

"Things really have gotten more interesting." Remilia said with her smile back as Patchouli is now tidying up her books before her assistant comes back with her medicine.

**-GENSOKYO**

"Come on I heard a huge splash this way!" One of the kappa said as a group swam down a big river. While all three of them have aqua hair and wears blue raincoats with lots of big pockets. The fourth one is different from the rest. She has blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets for tools around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. She is Nitori Kawashiro the Aquatic Engineer.

While she is shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially new monsters. Her curiosity along with her kappa friends hit its peak. They all gone out to investigate. Who knows it might be new material that has fallen into Gensokyo. It hasn't been the first time that happened.

"Look I can see something!" One of them shouted out as we saw one of the strangest man we've ever seen. "U-um take him into soar." Nitori stuttered but then I smelled something, something familiar. "Hey girls can you smell that." she said as we all sniffed the air. "It smells like." One of them said as like a light bulb lit up.

"METAL!" All four of us yelled as we looked at the man we just rescued. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has brightly-coloured blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. He has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets ends jagged edges. He wears an open loud Hawaiian "Aloha" shirt with a large golden chain necklace around his neck and red speedos. He is Franky the shipwright and eight member of the straw hat pirate.

"I can smell metal all over him is he a robot we keep hearing about." One of the kappa said about to get ready to dismantle him. "No wait! I can also smell his flesh so if we dismantle him he would surly die." Nitori said don't want to have death into her hands.

"From what we can see it seems like he has modified his arms, face and all round his front body." The kappa with big glasses said. "So wait does that mean he has modified all by himself." Kappa holding a notebook said wanting to wright all this down. "It seems like it." Glasses kappa said pushing up her glasses.

"What should we do?" Kappa with a ranch said as they heard a moan. "Guys he's waking up!" Nitori said as they all looked down on Franky. "Need... I need." He said to weak to even move. "What do you need?" Glasses Kappa said. "Yes what fuels your system?" Notebook Kappa said about to wright down his answer. "I need... Soda." Franky said shocking the four Kappa's.

"Soda?!" They all said as they looked threw their bags. "Do you girls have any soda?" Glasses Kappa said not finding any in hers. "Sorry." Notebook Kappa said disappointed. "Nana." Ranch Kappa sighed. "I got it!" Nitori said as she was about to put the drink into his mouth. "Wait." Franky said as his big hand went to his stomach as he opened it like a fridge. "Whoa! His stomach opened!" Nitori shouted shocked. "Wait look at that." Ranch Kappa said as they notice three empty bottles.

"You think that is his fuel supply?" Glasses Kappa said as Notebook Kappa pointed out. "Well let's try it and see." She said as she grabbed the soda of Nitori's hand. Put out three empty ones out and put in the full one. When she closed it they waited. And waiting. And waiting.

Then they notice his blue hair which was droopy a moment ago instantly shot up. Franky wide opened his eyes and immediately shoot up. "SUPER!" Franky yelled out brought his arms together making his two tattoo's look like a star.

"Oh man I still feel a bit weak with one bottle but this will do." Franky said still in his pose. The four kappa's was weird out and started hiding in some bushes. "Hey are you four the ones who helped me?" Franky said getting out of his pose.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y." Nitori stuttered having no idea what to do. Franky puts his oversized hands on his hips. "What I can't hear you? Speak up!" Franky said starting to get impatient. "Y-y-y- YES WE DID!" Nitori shouted but quickly shut her mouth. Don't want him to start being his enemy.

"Ex-excuse me." Notebook Kappa said gaining Franky's attention. "Yea?" Franky said calming down a bit. Don't want his small supply running out so soon. "Is it true you are half robotic?" She said. "Yea my name is Franky I built it myself." Franky said banging his chest making a metal clash sound.

"Wow that is awesome. I have never seen such technology before." Ranch Kappa said. "Would you mind if I take a closer look?" She said as Franky shook a bit as he actually felt a bit uncomfortable when the ranch got a bit too close for his liking. "Whoa now missy no can do. This body is how I keep alive." Franky said taken a step back.

"Why do you have to build yourself like this?" Glasses girl asked. Franky started to a dark face. "Ah! Don't worry you don't to tell us." Nitori quickly shouted out. "A-anyway if you want we can take you to my lab since I have more supply of soda if you want?" Nitori said as they notice Franky's hair started drooping again. "Ah that would be super!" Franky shouted out as they started walking down the river.

"Wait you have lab?!"

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Aya aya aya the deadline is in two days and I haven't got enough materiel." A black winded girl moaned pacing back and forth. She has red eyes and semi-long black hair. Wears a white blouse with brown leaf-print sides, a black short skirt with brown leaf-print portions, and a Tokin with several white puffs of feathers hanging from it. Carries a hauchiwa fan ready for another run. Her name is Aya Shameimaru the Traditional Reporter of Fantasy.

"Geeze I know it has only been two weeks since that last incident with those celestials but I want something entertaining." Aya muttered to herself as she is about to take her last flight but stopped when she see's shooting stars.

"OH! Shooting stars this early. It may not be news worthy but it's still a good gossip." Aya said as she started snapping pictures from her camera. For every snap she relished one of them is heading straight towards her.

"AHHH!" Aya shouted as she flapped her leaf misdirecting the shooting star. But instead it landed onto her hut. "Ah my news!" Aya shouted as she quickly went back inside rescuing her reports. When she got inside it was full of smoke but she can see something that looks to skinny to be any creature she has seen.

'A newly discovered creature!' Aya thought excitedly as she flapped her leaf blowing away the smoke and expectations was better then she thought. It is a very tall man... If it is a man. He wears an Afro which many would say is fake because he is made out of bones. It wears a tattered black coat, top hat, trousers, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. This strange being is Brook the undead musician and the last member of the straw hat pirates.

"Yo ho ho ho ho ho now what is this strange place I am in." Brook laughed at himself as he looked around. Aya was still dumbfounded as she quickly shook her head in excitement. "You!" Aya shouted grinning widely as Brook looked at Aya.

"Who might this lovely lady be? May I see panties?" Brook asked suddenly as Aya slightly blushed. "If I show you can I give you an interview?" Aya said just about ready to do it. Aya wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have an interview with this strange being if it only takes is to show him her panties. Brook's jaw bone dropped in surprise since he expected to be punched for it. He then laughed as this might be his lucky day.

"Yo ho ho ho, yes I wouldn't mind for one." The moment Brook said that Aya instantly lifted up her skirt which shows her red panties with autumn leafs scattered around. Brook's bony nose instantly shot out blood as he crashed onto a dented floor which looks like a paw.

"Whoa never realise skeletons shoots out blood. Really interesting." Aya said putting down her skirt and started writing down what she just learned. "If you do that again I might die from blood loss. Although I'm already dead and don't have any blood. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho. Skull Joke!" Brook joked as Aya writes down about skeletons using these 'skull jokes'.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"She actually showed her panties? We knew she would do anything for an interview but isn't that a bit too much." A young Neko said as she watched through the gap her Master's Master has made. Dark orange eyes, brown hair, wears a green mob cap. Has cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Wears a red and light pink outfit with gold trimming. Has long red fingernails. She is Chen, the Hyperactive Monster Cat.

She then yelp in surprise when she feels her master's hands covering her eyes. "Why did you send them here into Gensokyo Yukari-Sama?" A lady with nine tails asked with a sigh. Yellow eyes, short blonde hair, wears a pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. Has fox ears which are hidden under her hat, and nine fox tails. Wears a blue and white outfit. She is Ran Yakumo the Shikigami of the Youkai of Boundaries.

"You heard what he said Ran. He and the off his grew wish to grow stronger. I am happy to help them." The other lady said sipping her tea watching the straw hats interact through her gap. She has dark golden eyes, long blond hair, usually carries a pink parasol. Wears a pink and purple dress, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. She is Yukari Yakumo the Border of Phantasm.

Ran raises an eye for a moment as Yukari sighed. "And to get rid of this boredom." Yukari said as they just saw Aya lifting up her skirt to Brook. "Pff ha ha ha ah I knew she would do it." Yukari laughed as Ran let out a giggle.

"See with this we will never grow bored again." Yukari sighed in satisfaction.

"Ran-Sama." A young voice called out just through the door way. Ran and Yukari looked behind them as they saw a young cat girl. She has dark orange eyes, brown hair, wears a green mob cap. Has cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Wears a red and light pink outfit with gold trimming. Has long red fingernails. She is Chen, a Shikigami of a Shikigami of the Sukima Yokai.

"What are you watching?" Chen said cutely as Ran tried her best not to cuddle her. "Oh we're just finishing up now let get dinner ready before Yukari-Sama falls asleep again." Ran Said as Yukari gave her a pouted look.

Ran didn't give her a chance for a comeback as Ran and Chen went to the kitchen. Yukari kept looking at her gap as she sighed. "Yep Gensokyo will never be boring again."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome back to my rewrite. I dare say that I am happy to see that you guys like my rewrite and my new story (Which I'll upload next week.)**

**Before I get started I would like to answer some questions.**

**Derago: Yea I hope so as well. Most of the time I mostly stop when I loose interest which hopefully that doesn't happen. And about your other review in Vampire Knight it isn't abandoned. it just says ? because I don't know what to do about it yet. I am thinking on rewriting most of my stories but we'll see.**

**Well that's about it for now and will let you guys read a better version of chapter 2.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece was created by the magnificent Eiichiro Oda along with Touhou Project made by ZUN.

* * *

_Zoro..._

_Nami..._

_Usopp..._

_Sanji..._

_Chopper..._

_Robin..._

_Franky..._

_Brook..._

_All of them gone and Luffy couldn't do anything to save them. He was too weak to stop them from taking his crew away from him._

_Luffy crouched down in despair as he felt tears coming out. 'Again, it has happened again. I've grown stronger but it still wasn't enough!?' He thought while gritting his teeth and clenching his fists._

_He hears loud footsteps as he looks up and glares at the man who has done this._

"_Give them back. Give them back right now! Or I'll never forgive you!" Luffy yells to the Shichibukai but the man's expression never changes. The man raises his hand which looks like it has paws in them and says this to the captain._

"_Farewell Straw Hat. We will not meet again." Is what he said before bringing his hand down at Luffy. To make him disappear like he's done to the others. Luffy raise up and screams out._

"_Noooooooo!"_

"AAaaaahhh-Whah!" Luffy yells while sitting up from the sofa only to fall down to the floor.

"Oww." He groans as his sore body moans in pain. He sat up as he looks around the room. "Whoa. What a mess."

Books are seen everywhere in the room with a few knick-knacks just laid about. This room is even messier than the men's bedroom back on the Sunny.

He also notices his straw hat and his blue cardigan on a side table. He had a bit of a hard time standing up but manage to put on his clothes without trouble. He left his cardigan open and let's his bandaged up body have some air.

"Now then how did I end up here?" Luffy wondered out loud as he tries to think what happened. He then remembers the dream he had a gasp while widening his eyes.

"That's right. We all fought that light admiral and got split up by that paw man." Luffy looks down worriedly as he sat back down on the sofa.

He sighs loudly as his head hits the sofa. "Where could they have gone?" He asks himself which brought back a short memory.

"_Then train against all kinds of beasts, adventure in each corner. In the land of Gensokyo."_

Luffy sat back up as that actually gave them a thought. "Wait that mysterious voice brought me here. That means it brought the others here too!" He grins largely as he jumped out of the sofa and starts running to the door.

"Once I find the others, we can get back and continue our adventures!" He shouted as he ran out the door. But the moment he opens the door he bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor.

"Ow, what's the rush ze?" Marisa groans a bit while rubbing her butt.

"Shishishi sorry." Luffy says while chuckling. The two was then interrupted by a loud growling sound. "Ah I'm hungry."

Marisa blinks and was silent for a moment before started chuckling herself. "How about I get dinner ready first before doing anything?"

"Wow really!? That will be awesome!" Luffy shouted in glee as he looks like he has stars in his eyes.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"This is not awesome." Luffy said in disappointment as all he sees are mushrooms. There was no meat at all.

"Guess you don't like mushrooms huh ze?" Marisa said while she herself eats the mushroom stew.

"There's no meat." Luffy simply said even when he still eats like he hasn't eaten for a week. It might not have meant but food is food.

Marisa sweat drops and laughs in amusement.

"So anyway where did you come from? From what I've seen it seems like you were in some kind of battle." Luffy slowly stops.

"Yea we were in a hard battle. But we lost and have gotten separated." Luffy quietly said as he carried on eating though more slowly.

"Others ze?" Marisa questioned with Luffy nodding.

"Yep we are a pirate crew." Luffy said with a smile while Marisa was a bit surprised. She heard about pirates from some of her stolen old books (Borrowed). But she hasn't heard that any was here in Gensokyo. Is he from the outside or something?

"I'm going to have to ask you something." Luffy tilted his head in confusion with his cheeks full of mushrooms. "Have you ever heard of Gensokyo ze?"

Luffy swallowed the food and thought about it. Have he ever came across an island with such a complicated name?

"Nope."

"Then that means you guys came from the outside world." Marisa said nodding as Luffy just looked more confused.

"The outside what now?" Luffy said as Marisa smiles as she now explains to Luffy just what Gensokyo is. How it is a place for creatures that doesn't want to be forgotten or feared. How it is considered a paradise for all kinds of supernatural and how Gensokyo is covered by a barrier, sealing them off from the rest of the world.

Luffy was nodding as he likes the sound of it. It sounds like an adventure just waiting to be had.

"You understanding what I'm saying so far ze?" Marisa said with Luffy grinning happily.

"Yep, it's a really cool mystery land!" Luffy said really confidently. Marisa then laughs out loud while leaning back on her chair for support.

"Well you're not that far off ze." She said as she kept on laughing with Luffy chuckling along with her.

The two talked as they were really becoming good friends.

"Wow! You're really a witch!?" Luffy said in shock with Marisa nodding as she played with her mini-hakkero.

"That's right ze. I am just your ordinary witch." Marisa gloated as she doesn't have the chance to show of considering there are people even more impressive around here.

"Wow and you said that..." Luffy stopped to have another scoop from his fifth bowl. "...that there are more here?" He finished as Marisa chuckles nervously.

"Maybe not witches but I do know a few that uses magic." Marisa clarified as Luffy had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh man just wait for Usopp and Chopper to... hear this." Luffy then remembers about his friends. He was so caught up with retelling some of his adventures that he slightly forgot that they weren't here with him.

"Hey um... are you alright ze?" Marisa said in worry but Luffy started looking serious and ate all the food in one go. Marisa was still surprised to see his cheeks bloat like a chipmunk. Luffy had told her about his ability called the Gomu Gomu Devil Fruit and she got to say that is the weirdest ability she has heard yet. She met a time stopping maid and a human/ghost gardener but seeing a person made entirely out of rubber shouldn't be possible. The closest would be her friend Alice who can manipulate her dolls like living beings but that still fails to compare to this pirate. (They both forgot to introduce themselves so they don't know each others names.)

"Thanks for the meal witch." Luffy gratefully said before he walks to the front door. Marisa stood up and said.

"Hey wait where are you going!?" Luffy looks back and grins.

"I am going to go look for my friends. Bye!" Luffy shouted before running out. Marisa was silent for a moment before realising something important.

"Wait! Its night time so it's too dangerous out there." Marisa runs out but she can't see him. "Oh crud." Marisa mumbled before reaching her hand as the broom flew right to her. She catches and flies up to find the idiot.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Hmm that's weird. Why isn't the vivre card moving?" Luffy mumbled as he held out the piece of paper in front of him. The vivre card is supposed to help him get back to Sabaody since he knew that the others would start heading back. But for some reason it just wouldn't move. "Is it broken?" Luffy just shrugs and tucks it back in his hat and decided that he'll find his way back the old fashion way.

"Don't worry guys, we will get back together." Luffy said quietly as he sped up a bit. He ran for ten minutes but he was still in no way knows where he is going. Not only was it night time but the trees were so thick that not even the moonlight could shine through.

"Oh man I'm lost!?" Luffy shouted out as he tried thinking on his next move. The move was simple as he pointed in front of him. "I'll head north. The exit must be there." Was what Luffy thought as he carried on. But he was stopped when he started hearing something.

"What was that?" Luffy asks himself as started seeing two bright red dots in-between the trees.

"I am so hungry." He hears a young voice as it started giggling. Luffy looks like he understood.

"Well I was hungry too. Thankfully the witch gave me some food. Too bad it didn't have meat though." He said to it as the red lights glows.

"Oh my yes! Meat is the best!" The voice shout out gleefully with Luffy grinning while he started ti drool.

"I know right!? Shishishi." The two of them laughs as the two seems to be becoming good friends. But then that was interrupted as Luffy hears a growling noise.

"Oh man I need to eat." The voice said as the two lights seems to be turning into a more sinister red.

"I can take you to the witch. She may only have mushrooms but there still pretty good." Luffy offered as he has forgotten that he was lost. The voice giggles again but it seems darker than before.

"Don't worry. I got the food right here." The voice said to Luffy as he tilt his head.

"Really? What is it?" He asks but is now getting a bad feeling about this.

"You!" Luffy's instinct was spot on as the red lights jumps out of the tree and launces right towards Luffy.

"Whoa!" Luffy jumps to the side and notices the red lights was shining out of a big black ball of darkness.

"Get back here food!" The voice said all giggly as Luffy grew annoyed. The ball turns around and chases after Luffy.

"Hey I am not food!" He replied back as he jumps over the ball. He lands back into the ground and stretches his arm back. "Gomu Gomu No: Pistol!" He shouts out as launces his fist at the ball. It hits the ball but Luffy didn't fell anything.

"Miss me." The ball sang as the fist went back as Luffy is now confused.

"Why didn't I feel anything?" He asks himself but it wasn't answered as the ball went right in front of him.

"Come here!" Luffy felt little hands grabbing his shoulders as the girl was about to take a bite.

"I said…" Luffy leans back and head butts the ball with this time actually feeling something hitting. "I'm not food!" He shouted angrily as the ball shakes from the dizziness

"Ow food isn't meant to fight back." The ball said as Luffy is beginning to figure out why the first hit didn't hit. He grins.

"Well I'm not food so there!" He said while leaning back again but for a different attack. If there is a girl hiding in the ball then he just has to find it. "Gomu Gomu No: Gatling Gun!" He then punches out so quick that it looks like he has multiple fists.

"Whoa!" The ball yelped as it flew up in the air above the trees. Luffy stops and looks up angrily.

"Hey that's not fair! Get back here!" Luffy shouted as the moonlight hits the ball as it is now slowly disappearing which shows the girl hiding within. Red eyes, short blond hair. Wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse. A small red amulet is tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. She is Rumia, Youkai Hiding in the Darkness.

"Why won't you stay down!? I am hungry so just stay down and be my meal!" Rumia pouts cutely as her arms are up like a cross. Luffy crosses his own arms to show that he isn't someone's meal. Which is ironic since he pretty much eats all kinds of animals. Rumia growls as she raises her arm and some kind of spell appears. "Take this! Spell Card, Darkness Sign: Demarcation!"

Then balls of light appears and is weaving in circle spreads followed by aimed waves of bullets.

"Whoa!" Luffy dodges the light as it kinds of reminds him of the light admiral. "Slow down!" Luffy kept on dodging but as time goes on the bullets seems to be getting faster. Rumia laughs in delight.

"Ready to give up!?" She shouts over the noise of her Danmeku. Luffy grits his teeth as he can't keep up, he has to step it up.

"No way! I have to get back no matter what!" He shouts out as he then stomps on the ground which makes his legs pumps up. His body glows red with steam coming out.

"Gear Second!" He shouted and disappears shortly afterwards.

"What the...?" Rumia looks around confused as her Spell Card finally runs out of time. Luffy then appears right underneath her and stretches out his arms to the tree branches.

"Gomu Gomu No!" Luffy strains as Rumia actually grew more fearful.

"Oh no!" Rumia tries to fly away but it was already too late.

"Tet Rocket!" Luffy speeds up like a missile and hits Rumia right on the back. Luffy drops down but Rumia was sent flyng.

"This was definitely not worth it!" Rumia shouts loudly as she was gone from view. Luffy finally sighs in relief as he got out of Gear Second.

"Wonder why she wanted to eat me so much. She was so weird." Luffy scratches his head and was about to carry on.

"It was because she was a youkai ze." Luffy looks up and sees Marisa flying down on her broom. "But it looks like I didn't need to worry at all since you seem tough enough to handle Rumia of all people." She says with a grin.

"You're right witch! I need to be strong to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy pointed to himself as he says it proudly. Marisa chuckles as she has heard Luffy mentioning that in his tales but still wonders what that sort of title means.

"Um, my name is Marisa. Marisa Kirisame. Actually I don't think I caught your name." Marisa asks as Luffy look up thinking but figured that he didn't introduce himself.

"Then my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Pleasure to meet you." Luffy says as he carries on his way.

"Whoa where are you going ze?" Marisa blocks the way as Luffy is pouting with his arms crossed.

"I'm looking for my friends." Luffy walks around and carries on. Marisa was thinking for a way to help the captain and gets an idea. She hopes her friend doesn't mind waking up this late.

"Then how about I take you to one of my friend's ze? She will help you search for your crew." Marisa said to Luffy as he actually likes the idea.

"Really!? Well why didn't you say so. Come on!" Luffy shouted as he ran in a wrong direction.

"Wait it's the other way!" Marisa shouts out as she flies towards the running pirate.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys welcome to my third chapter to my rewrite.**

**First I will answer some of your reviews you guys left me.**

**Ken: My mistake and I have quickly fixed it. Though next time can you not be so rude with just one mistake? Just explaining it would've been fine thank you.**

**Guest: No this story is from the games and I only write the Touhou I know. For Marisa saying that well she has only known Luffy for a few hours and for the people of Genoskyo, they think that outsiders are pretty weak, especially humans. She only says that because she thinks that even Rumia is dangerous to ordinary humans. She have heard Luffy tell her some of his adventures but words alone isn't enough and when Luffy fought Rumia did Marisa think that those stories were actually true.**

**Last thing is that I'll do one more Salvation chapter then I will have a Christmas break for the next two weeks. So I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece was created by the magnificent Eiichiro Oda along with Touhou Project made by ZUN.

* * *

"Welp, this is the place ze!" Marisa shout out to Luffy while presenting the Shrine that belongs to the Hakurei Clan. Or the stairs leading to it. Luffy tilts his head in confusion.

"Um this is just stairs. Does this Rem person living on the stairs?" Luffy asks which makes Marisa chuckle amusingly.

"Her name is Reimu and her Shrine are above the stairs. Come on ze." Marisa answered as she starts climbing up the stairs while Luffy following behind her with his hands behind his head.

"Don't know why we didn't just fly there. That would've been cool." Luffy commented as Marisa looks back at him.

"The broom is a one seater. It can only carry the rider ze." Marisa answered back which cause Luffy to pout as he is pretty annoyed that he won't get the chance to fly.

But what Marisa said wasn't the truth. The broom can carry from two to three people considering the weight of the person. But she can just see Luffy getting so excited that they would have to make a crash landing.

Marisa laughs a bit at the thought as Luffy grumbles about it. But then Luffy has gotten an idea as he climbed back down.

"What are you doing ze?" Marisa asked as she looks down at him and sees a large grin on his face.

"I know a faster way to get there!" Luffy shouted as he stretch his arms out to the trees on either side of the stairs.

'What is he doing? And why does this remind me of a slingshot?' Marisa asks as she is starting to get anxious.

"Gomu Gomu No!" He starts while taking a few steps back making his arms stretch to its limit. Marisa slowly realising what Luffy is going to do.

"Luffy I know what you are going to do and let me just say..." Marisa didn't get to finish her sentence as Luffy jumped and launch himself straight up the stairs and towards Marisa.

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

"This is a terrible idea!" Marisa shouts out as Luffy just laughs loudly.

**-GENSOKYO-**

Up the stairs is the Hakurei Shrine, a shrine that protects the Hakurei barrier from the outside world. But in recent times the finances has been quite low. The reason for that is not that many people donate here cause of all the Youkai that keeps popping up. Much to the Shrine Maiden's annoyance.

One of then is an Oni who is sleeping on the veranda. She has brown eyes. Has long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. Has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons. Wears a tattered white singlet along with a long purple skirt and a belt over her waist. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. She is Suika Ibuki, Free-Spirited Old Timer.

"Oh coming Reimu give me another..." The Oni muttered while drool is coming out of her mouth.

"Hm?" Suika mumbled out as her ears are picking out something. One was screaming and the other sounds like laughing? She groans as the noise isn't helping her drunken head.

"Oh can you keep it down? The noise is giving me a..." She was then interrupted by an explosion right in front the Shrine.

"Whoa!" Suika yelped as the shock made her fall of the veranda "Ow." She rubs her head as that headache went back tenfold. The smoke clears as she hears more laughter and sees a boy with a straw hat walks out of it.

"Whew that was fun. Want to do it again head witch girl?" He says with a laugh as a girl Suika actually recognize comes out while rubbing her own head.

"Like I said my name is Marisa ze." Marisa muttered. She raises her head and notices Suika. "Oh hey Suika. What's up ze?" She said waving and started getting of the ground.

"I should say the same thing Marisa, you normally crash flashier." Suika said with a grin as Marisa dusts off her hat while smiling back.

"Is that really how you see me?" She said with an eyebrow raised while putting on her hat and picks up her broom.

Suika teases a bit more but then found someone poking her horns.

"Wow these horns a big! How do you walk past doors!?" Luffy shouted in wonder as he really likes these horns. Suika smiles proudly while she answers his question.

"I have the power to change size. Like this." Suika said as her horns shrinks and grows back shortly after. Luffy's eyes brighten as Suika did it a few more times.

"So cool!"

Suika chuckles as she sits down and brought out her huge Gordon that was left in the veranda. "So then I think I haven't introduced myself. My name is Suika Ibuki. What's yours boy." Suika said smirking while taking a drink of her sake.

"I am not a boy! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am a man!" Luffy said loudly while trying to sound manly.

"Kid I am pretty old so anyone is a kid in my eyes." Suika said as she is having too much fun with the pirate captain. Though Luffy just looked confused as Marisa went ahead to clarify for him.

"Suika may look like a kid but she is probably older then your grandpa. Certainly can out drink him as well." Marisa said as that made Luffy turn into shock.

"Ehh!? But my grandpa is so old!" He shouted which made Marisa and Suika laugh. But the moment ended when the door behind the donation box opened and out came a girl with ruffled up hair. Which indicates that she has just woken up.

"What's with all the racket!?" She shouted angrily. The annoying girl has dark red eyes, black hair with a large red ribbon in her hair. Wears a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered with a yellow neckerchief tied around her white collar. She is Reimu Hakurei, Freewheeling and Haphazard Shrine Maiden

"Oh what's up Reimu! Just woken up I see!" Marisa shouted to her as Reimu looked at the witch annoyingly as she taps her Gohei on her shoulder.

"Yea no thanks to you." She said with a sigh. It was until then that she notice someone she never seen before. "And who is this?" Reimu asked while pointing at Luffy.

"Oh this is Luffy and apparently he is from an outside world ze." Marisa replied. Reimu sighs again as she doesn't want any trouble so early in the morning.

"Why would you bring an outsider here and not to the village? Just get Keine to look after..." Reimu slowed to a stop as she look past Marisa and towards the crater that Luffy has caused. "What happened!?"

Marisa look back and realises that she might be in trouble. "W-Well you see Reimu..."

"I did it." All three stopped as they all look at Luffy who has raised his arm.

"You did what?" Reimu said quietly as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"I didn't want to go up the stairs so I Rocket myself and Marisa up instead." Luffy told them and while Suika was wondering what Luffy was talking about as Reimu didn't care about how it happen. She look up to Luffy angrily while clenching her Gohei. Luffy didn't notice this as he just carried on.

"Yea I wanted to do it again but Marisa doesn't..."

"Uh, Luffy?" Luffy look over to Marisa as she looks at the captain nervously.

Reimu then ran to Luffy while he was distracted and hit his head with her Gohei. Fortunately the hit only made Luffy's head fly as his neck stretches.

"What!?" Reimu shouted in shock as Suika was also surprised. Even Marisa was in awe as this is her first example of Luffy's ability since she only saw the end of his battle with Rumia. Now she could see that Luffy isn't an ordinary human and that his stories weren't made up.

"Ow that actually hurt. Take this! Gomu Gomu No..." Luffy started as his neck snaps back into place with his head racing towards Reimu and head-butts her. "Bell!"

Reimu felt like one of Yukari's trains running over her as that blow launches her straight back to her shrine, she flew right through the wall as it left a hole.

"Whoa, how hard is that head ze?" Marisa muttered as she actually heard a bell when there heads banged each other. Suika meanwhile was laughing as she is finding this very entertaining.

"Man what was _her_ problem." Luffy said in annoyance

Dust and debris come out of the hole Reimu made as Suika and Marisa was shocked/awed. Suika was shocked because she thought nobody like Luffy could have that much strength. While Marisa was in awe because of the same reason except even more so. However Luffy was just plain annoyed.

They stopped when they hear some noise from the hole. As Reimu got out as we see her hair got a little dishevelled and her uniform a little dusty. Apart from that and a red mark on her forehead she doesn't look worse for wear.

But even so she growled as she locked eyes with Luffy. Reimu mumbled somethings but none of them could hear it. "What did you say?" Luffy asked having his pinkie in his ear. Reimu said louder this time. "Not only have you damaged my shrine..."

"I didn't do anything you just crashed into it yourself." Luffy stated like it made total sense while shrugging. But that made Reimu more annoyed. She growls as yin yang orbs appeared by her shoulders.

Marisa sweat dropped. "Oh Luffy has done it now." Marisa mumbled as Luffy just stared at the orbs. "WOW! How did those get there, they look so cool!" Luffy shouted in glee as stars filled his eyes. But Reimu who was already pissed, took that as an insult.

"I don't care if your Marisa's friend. Get out of my shrine!" Reimu yelled as she sprung her Gohei and with that gesture the orbs started shooting tons of red Danmaku bullets that looks like slips of paper. Luffy continued looking at them like an idiot as some started hitting him leaving some parts of his body paralyzed.

"Wha- what the?" Luffy said all confused as he started dodging them. Doing that Luffy remembered the little blond girl doing something similar on what Reimu is doing. But Luffy couldn't voice his opinion as Reimu keeps on shooting at him. "Alright then, take this! Gomu Gomu No: Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouted as he kept punching the bullets and soon enough his punches are so fast it looks like he has multiple arms. Reimu looked surprised but quickly change her bullets and change some of it into lasers.

But Luffy saw that and decided to upgrade his attack. "And Gomu Gomu No: Cannon!" He punches even faster that is starts looking like an actual cannon.

Reimu was furious but decided to float out of there but Luffy's cannon did not stop as it sailed straight towards the shrine. "Oh crap!" Marisa and Suika shouted as they flew from the varenda they were sitting from. Luffy's attack manage to break the entrance of the Shrine. Reimu looked at her now damaged shrine as she grit her teeth and Suika noticed. "Hope you'll be alright straw hat boy." She mumbled. Even if Suika only knew Luffy for a few moments. She found him interesting and funny.

"You really like him don't you." A voice said but Suika already knows who it came from. "Well I do like him. He's interesting and I did want to have a spar with him. What about you Yukari?" Suika asked as she saw Yukari just sitting down on her gap. She didn't hear her reply but instead heard some of Yukari's well known giggles.

Back to Luffy and Reimu. "You destroyed my shrine." Reimu mumbled as she has her head down so we don't know what her eyes look like now. "Shishishi gomen." Luffy said not sounding sorry at all.

"Alright I have enough of playing games. Either leave or I'll make you!" Reimu shouted in anger as she pulled out a spell card. "Looks like she's getting serious now Luffy ze." Marisa mumbled.

"Spell card: Fantasy Seal!" Reimu shouts out as seven yin yang orbs in different colours surrounds her waist. Luffy just stares at them as Reimu flew straight towards him. Luffy tries to dodge her but Reimu seems to be faster than before and hits him with her Gohei.

5 remaining

"Ow, why does that hurt so much!? OW!" Luffy yelled out as Reimu hits him again with a kick making two of her orbs glow. "Damn it Gomu Gomu No: Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he stretched out him arm aiming at Reimu. But she jump over it and started running across his arm. "What the?" Luffy got interrupted by a kick then punches him making another two orbs glow.

3 remaining.

Luffy jumped backwards as he hit a tree. "Damn." Luffy grumbled as he saw Reimu fly towards him. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed onto a branch. Before Reimu hit him with a Gohei he flew up into the air after letting go of the branch.

"I need to get her to stop but she's too fast." Then Luffy has gotten an idea. "Well if she is faster then I need to be quicker as well. Gomu Gomu No: Balloon!" Luffy shouted sucking a much air as he can making his stomach expand. "What is he doing now Ze?" Marisa asked as she flew to where Suika and Yukari is. "Will just have to wait and see." Yukari said as Marisa looked at her strangely. 'I wonder if Yukari is responsible for this.' Marisa thought but decided to ask later when this is over.

"Is that all you got. Are you being serious right now?!" Reimu shouted out but gotten no reply as Luffy twisted his inflated body. "Gomu Gomu No: Storm!" Luffy shouted as he pushes of the branch he was standing on and blew out all the air he had breathed in, untwisting his body making him spin and doing his Gatling gun only towards the ground where Reimu is.

However Reimu is prepared. "Cautionary Border!" She shouted as a squared shape blue barrier appeared blocking Luffy's attack. "Nani!" Luffy shouted in surprise as Reimu pushed her border up making it hit Luffy. Thus making another orb glow.

2 remaining.

Luffy landed back on the ground but had to kneel down as he started feeling out of breath. Luffy remembered him losing his nakama. Is he going to lose again? Reimu looked at him as five out of seven orbs glowed around her. "Do you wish to give up?" Reimu said as Luffy started to glare at her making her step back a little but stood her ground again. 'I will not lose. Not again.' Luffy thought as he slowly got up. "No."

Reimu looked surprised. She never saw anybody getting back up after a beating like that. None the less from a human. "If I want to see my nakama again. I'll have to become stronger." Luffy quietly said as he crouch down placing his hand onto the ground.

Reimu could have sworn she saw something pumping his legs as she saw steam coming out of his body. His skin turn rose red. "Gear Second." Luffy said rather calmly as he disappeared. "What?" Now it was Reimu's turn to be surprised. 'Where did he go? Did he just teleported or something?'

"Gomu Gomu No!" Reimu looked around and saw Luffy behind her in a stance. Reimu didn't know what was going on until it was too late. "Jet Pistol!" Pain shot threw her stomach as she spat out air. It felt like one that first bell attack but this was ten times worse.

Suika and Marisa was shocked by this development as they just Reimu gone all the way through her already demolished shrine. "Wow did, did he actually won?" Marisa ask to no one in particular. Sure she saw him used gear second before but that was against one of her shields. Reimu is another matter.

She heard giggles from Yukari. "Do you really think Reimu would be finish yet?" With these words Reimu appeared in front of Luffy as he looked up. Reimu seems to be hurting if some blood dripping down her mouth was any indication. But it looks like Reimu is still raring to go.

"Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift!" Reimu shouted as knife like bullets shot out in a wide barrage. Luffy tried to dodge them but manage to only get him hit once on the shoulder. Luffy didn't mind the pain as it only hurts him a little bit but still gotten another orb glowing.

1 remaining.

As Reimu hit the ground Luffy attack as he stretched his leg into the air. "Gomu Gomu No: Jet Axe!" Luffy shouted as his leg got sent down aiming at Reimu. As it hit the ground dust and dirt got sent around making Luffy not see where Reimu is.

Luffy waited a sec but before the dust cleared he felt pain in his back. "Got you." Reimu quietly said as the last of her orbs glowed making the entire place bright. Marisa and Suika had to block their eyes but Yukari just watched as she had sunglasses on from one of her gaps.

The light was there for a few seconds as it dims. They saw Reimu all out of breath but still standing. "Where's Luffy?" Marisa asked as both Suika and Yukari wondered the same thing.

"Gomu Gomu No!" They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Luffy appeared right in front of Reimu. Reimu was shocked that Luffy gotten hit by her attack at close range and is still awake nonetheless standing.

"Who are you?" Reimu said actually afraid. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and no matter what, I WILL GET BACK TO MY CREW! JET BASOOOOOKAAAAA!" He shouted as he threw his arms straight at Reimu. Her entire body hurting was the last thing Reimu felt before falling unconscious.

Luffy breathed heavily as he fell down into the ground thus ending gear second. Marisa and Suika jaw dropped as they saw Luffy's power. But that ended as a gap appeared in front of them dropping of Reimu unconscious.

"Take those two inside. Well what's left of it anyway?" Yukari said going through the gap she was sitting on thus leaving them. The battle had made Marisa and Suika speechless as they silently both nodded to each other and carried the two inside to the now half destroyed shrine. Marisa carrying Reimu as Suika did for Luffy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone for not updating for a while. Here's the reason why...**

**I was lazy for half the time.**

**Like I finally moved into the new place and I just felt like not doing that much after putting in all my stuff along with all the new things we ordered. Not to mention that I still had quite a bit of paperwork to take care of.**

**The other reason is that I had a bit of a hard time with doing this one. Half of it is similar with my old one but I wanted to make it feel new so I added a bit more to it. Not to mention that I wrote the rest of the crew this time with the old one having three of then being left out. Some of them I had to rewrite quite a bit till I felt happy with it.**

**So yea sorry for the wait but now it is finally ready. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece was created by the magnificent Eiichiro Oda along with Touhou Project made by ZUN.

* * *

'What happened?' Zoro thought while groaning from the pain all over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room so it was too bright but still enough to look around without blinding his eyes. Zoro found himself looking in a classic Japanese room. 'Looks kinder like the dojo.' Zoro thought to himself as he tried sitting.

Zoro rubbed his head as he looked down noticing the bandages on his torso and on his forehead. It looks like he was lying down on a futon. "But the problem is..." Zoro said kinder dry in his voice as he looked around again. "How did I get here? I remember fighting Kuma but then looks like he sent me to... Ah." Zoro said to himself as he remembered the flight of stairs then the girl he saw before he fell.

Zoro tried to stand up but it was harder with all the injuries from not just Sabaody but also from Thriller Bark is acting up again. Zoro cursed at himself as he finally stood up after couple of minutes. Zoro saw his stripy shirt folded up nicely next to the futon along with his haramaki, bandana and his boots as he is still wearing his baggy trousers. From there he relished that he can't find his swords anywhere. "Tsk damn it where are my swords." Zoro moaned loudly as he looked around in the spacey room with no luck. "Hope anyone hasn't got my swords or so help me." Zoro mumbled angrily as he slid the door open leading him to the port.

Zoro was angry but even he stopped and looked at the scenery. Zoro stretched out his hand as a petal from one of the blossoming tree landed on it. Zoro almost smiled as he then heard noises from around the corner. What he saw surprised him. One of them is Youmu (AN Isn't like he knows that yet.) Trying to get Zoro's swords off of the three other girls.

The first has golden eyes and short blond hair. She is wearing a black vest with white trims at the end of her sleeves, Collar with two red buttons along with a white shirt underneath with black sleeves. She's also wearing a black skirt with white trimmings and another red button along with white stockings and black tap dancing shoes. Her hat has a Red Crescent moon decoration at the peak. But what surprised Zoro was the violin floating nearby along with a bow. She is Lunasa, the oldest sister of the Prismriver Sisters.

The second is like Lunasa but has blue eyes along with Light blue hair. She has the same clothing as Lunasa but has light pink instead of black along with black sleeves along with blue buttons. Her hat is the same but is the colour light pink with a black strip across the collar of the hat along with a glistering snow. Lastly she has light pink stockings and light blue shoes along with a floating trumpet. She is Merlin, the middle age of the Prismriver Sisters.

And lastly the third girl has brown eyes with light brown hair. She wears just like her sisters but with red short sleeved vest with white baggy shirt with black trimmings and green buttons. Like her sisters she has a red hat with a green shooting star on top. Unlike her sisters though she is just wearing normal shocks, black shoes and a big electric piano floating around her waist. She is Lyrica, the youngest of the Prismriver Sisters.

Youmu is chasing the sisters around trying to get the swords of them. "STOP! You should not be playing with his swords!" Youmu shouted as the sisters' laugh. Zoro was getting mad as he looked at them. 'How dare they use my swords like they are just toys.' Zoro thought angrily as he saw Lunasa using the one Kuina had before her death. The Wado Ichimonji. Zoro was beyond mad that someone would use Kuina's treasure like this.

"OI!" Zoro yelled out as all four of them stopped with an "Eep!" All four of them looked at Zoro's mad face as they can clearly see his veins beating on his forehead. "What do you think you're doing to my swords?" Zoro said quietly but they can still hear him.

This is going to be a long day.

**-GENSOKYO-**

Nami groans in distress as she is finally regaining her consciousness. She slowly opens her eyes but still flinch from the bright light.

"Hey. Are you up yet?" She hears an annoyed toned voice as Nami tried opening her eyes again, this in in success.

"Oh good you are up. The sooner you are well the better." Nami looks over and sees Tenshi leaning on the wall.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Nami asked though she sounded a bit dry. Tenshi hmphed while pushing her long blue hair back.

"My name is Tenshi and right now you are in heaven."

"…" Nami didn't say a word as she took in what she just heard. It took her a few moments for her to fully understand what Tenshi just said.

"WHAT!?" Nami shouted in complete shock as Tenshi covered her ears. Thank goodness that Lord Nai, her father wasn't home. "Th-This cannot be I can't be in heavan! I am a pirate and not to mention that I am no saint! I know that I am greedy so when I die I expected to go straight to hell!"

Tenshi was totally surprised that she didn't expect this reaction. What she didn't know was that Nami always knew how greedy she is, it is in her nature to like money. Zoro even said ones that Nami would go to hell because of her keep on raising his debt, she may have been joking then but she knew that it held some truth.

Soon though Tenshi has had enough and shouted. "Quiet!" Nami covered her ears this time as she stared angrily at the Celestial from shouting at her.

"Listen you're not dead alright?" Nami stopped from talking back as she blinked in confusion.

"Wait if I'm not dead then why am I in heaven." Nami said in annoyance as she wants answers to this confusing situation. Tenshi sighs as she was getting annoyed at this girls demanding tone. Thankfully though she didn't have to say anything as Iku came in with a cup of water.

"You didn't come her like everyone else, you crash landed here in some kind of Paw shaped bullet." Iku explained as Nami drank all the water as she was incredibly thirsty. That shouting from earlier didn't help either.

"Paw shaped?" Nami felt like those words sounded familiar. She then gasps as she finally remembered. "Kuma…"

"Kuma? Who's that?" Tenshi asks as Iku was about to ask but stepped back when Nami quikly get out of Tenshi's bed and ran outside.

Nami looked around but was shocked at what she saw. "What the…" By her feet were fully shaped clouds and up in the distance all she sees is a bright clear sky. Nami ran and almost bumped into a few people that wore similar cloths as Iku.

She ran for a few minutes until she made it to the very edge. She looked down only to see more clouds and actual land dotted here and there.

"I… I am in another sky island!?"

**-GENSOKYO-**

Usopp couldn't remember the last time he was so hurt. No wait that was a lie as the Enies Lobby incident was a lot worse and that was a month ago. Being a straw hat was never so boring when you have an idiotic captain made out of rubber there with you. 'But this still hurts a lot.' Usopp thought as he has enough energy to open his eyes. He sees he is in a comfy bed as he sees he is in someone's bedroom, the room is full nature he wouldn't have thought any of this is handmade.

The bed is next to the window as Usopp can see all kinds of trees just outside. "Where am I?" Usopp mumbled as he started shivering. "Wh-wh-what if I was kidnapped and that whoever took me must be taking me to the marines." Usopp said thinking on all the possibilities. Al bit negative ones. He looked more into the room but stopped shivering as he saw his Kabuto and his satchel on the round table in the middle of the room. Usopp slowly got out of bed and tried to tip toe towards afraid to activate any traps from his unknown kidnappers.

'Why would they leave my weapons here? Unless they are underestimating me.' Usopp thought as he quickly picked up his slingshot and flinched expecting something to happen.

...

...

...Nothing

Usopp relaxed a bit as he walked towards the door behind the table. Usopp found himself on a swirly stair case. He crept through the stairs as he flinched everything he hears a creak. 'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.' Usopp thought as a mantra trying to keep calm yet failing. Usopp saw a door at the bottom as he quickly open the yet gently. Usopp took a peak and released he was in a living room and a kitchen mixed.

There a huge rug nearly covering up most of the wooden floor with another round table at the centre along. The kitchen which is like the one on the sunny but again most of it looks wooden and doesn't look like it has a fridge on the right side in room. There is a lot of pictures on the walls but Usopp wasn't looking at them. He saw there was a sofa on the left side but it was who was lying down on it.

Mystia as lying down sleeping as Usopp could clearly see a snot bubble blowing in and out because of her breathing. Usopp gulped as he slowly trekked his way towards the door but flinched as he heard something. "Hey!" Usopp looked at the sofa as he sure Mystia pointing upwards still in her sleep. "Cirno stop being an idiot and help me with this." Mystia mumbled as her arm tiredly got back down. Usopp relaxed as he unconsciously sigh as he was about to open the door.

"And where do you think your going." Mystia said to Usopp as woken up just in time. 'Why me!?' He mentally yelled as tears comically ran down.

**-GENSOKYO-**

Sanji groaned as he is trying to get up. 'Oh man my head, what happened? I remember there being a fight because of the celestial dragon and then Kuma appeared and...' Sanji gasped as he opened his eyes and shot straight up.

"What happened to Nami-Chan and Robin-San?" Sanji shouted out as he remembered the fight. 'Tsk damn it I wasn't there to help them why did Marimo's injuries have to act up.' Sanji thought he rubbed his head in frustration.

He tried to get out of bed but fell back down from wobbly legs. "Damn it I have to get back. Nami-chan and Robin-San must be crying without me." Sanji said to himself as he see's his legs all bandaged up. He also noticed his suit and tie is off and was folded neatly nearby, leaving him with just his collared shirt.

"Speaking of which." He mumbled as he looked around the room he is. It seems to be some kind of living room as he noticed he was lying down on a sofa with a blanket being on a floor because of him

Sanji stopped looking as he smelled something wonderful. "Ah I must be in someone's home. Ah I hope it belongs to a beautiful lady." Sanji said to himself making a perversion face but snapped out of it as he heard footsteps.

"Ah you're finally awake. Are you alright." A lovely lady's voiced out as he saw Keine coming out of the kitchen. 'Mademoiselle!' Sanji thought loudly in excitement as he kneeled down before her forgetting about his leg injures. "Ah sir are you sure you should be..."

"Don't you worry my Lady." Keine stopped as she can't help but blush a little. 'First angel and now my lady?' Keine thought as Sanji continued. "For all my days of being a chef I have never seen a lady most profound and beautiful such as you." By now Keine's face is as red as Mokou's fire. "If I have to I will gladly be you knight in shining armour." Sanji said with so much chivalry as he looked up awaiting to be at Keine's command.

It took Keine a couple of seconds to snap out of it as she looked at him sternly. "While I must say you have a quite a way with words." Keine said as she saw Sanji getting happier if it was possible. "But your legs are still injured you shouldn't be walking around. Get back to the sofa so I can make you something." Keine said to Sanji as he accepted all heartedly.

"Yes my lady... Oh pardon my late introduction. I am Sanji the chef to the straw hats. May I have your name?" Sanji said as he sat back down. Keine looked by her shoulder and smiled. "My name is Keine. Pleasure to meet you." Keine as Sanji started shouting out 'Keine-Chwan.'

**-GENSOKYO-**

*Groan* Chopper lightly groaned as he slightly opened his eyes. "Where... Am I?" Chopper said quietly as his throat is too dry to talk. Chopper realized he is under some kind of blanket on a small sized bed. From what he can see he is in a hospital room. "How did I get here?" Chopper can't help but ask even though no one was there.

That changed when heard footsteps from just out then the door opening. "Ah I see that you have awaken little reindeer." A lady said while careering a metal bucket with some white cloth over it. From what Chopper can see she has dark grey eyes with long white hair as a large braid going down her back. She's wearing a short sleeved dress coloured red and blue which is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap also with constellation covering it. Lastly she's wearing plain white shocks with short heeled black shoes. She is the Hourai Pharmacist, Eirin Yagokoro.

"Where am I?" Chopper asked finally getting more of his voice back but still feel dry down the throat. Eirin looked surprised for a moment but took it away just as quickly. "Oh so you can speak. I shouldn't be surprised really. Since we're in Gensokyo." Chopper doesn't know what 'Gensokyo' means. Properly this places name.

Eirin shot that down though as Chopper listened. "If you wish to know where in Gensokyo then you're in a hospital known as Eientai which resides in the forest bamboo of the lost." Eirin explained to Chopper but it made him confused. 'Eientai, Gensokyo. I've never heard of this place or anywhere in Sabao...' *Gasp!* Eirin looked as she heard Chopper gasped.

"I... I got to do back." Chopper said quietly as he sat up. "No little guy not yet. You're not fully healed." Eirin said to Chopper gently but he isn't listening. "I've got to go back. My crew needs me." Chopper said going into panic and getting out of bed.

"No you got to stay in bed." Eirin said sternly as she grabbed Chopper's thin arms. "No! Let go! The crew needs me. I have to get back to them!" Chopper shouted out as the door opened. "Eirin-Sensei what's the matter?" Reisen said worryingly as Eirin trying to put chopper down gently. "Reisen help me hold him!" Eirin ordered as both her and Reisen hold onto him. "Let go!" Chopper yelled trying to shake them off him. "No you have to calm down little Tanuki." Reisen said gently but then Chopper stopped.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted as he grew into his human form shocking them enough for them to let go. "LUFFY! USOPP! EVERYONE I'M COMING!" Chopper shouted out as he changed into his reindeer form running out of the door and into the hallway.

"Damn it Reisen." Eirin mumbled as she got a bow and a long tranquilizer making it look like a bow. "I... I'm sorry Eirin-Sensei." Reisen apologized while bowing. Thankfully the hallway Chopper is running was long so Eirin had no problems shooting it straight towards one of his legs. Chopper felt calm but that changed when he fell onto the floor asleep. Eirin sighed in exhaustion as she ordered Reisen. "Reisen, bring in a soft rope to tie him into bed with. Though hopefully with the medicine I just injected he with we wouldn't be needing."

"Yes Eirin-Sensei." She said as ran across the hallway as Eirin picked up Chopper who has been turned back into his Chibi form. "Don't worry little guy we will help." Eirin said quietly as she heads back into the resting room.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Hmm..." Robin quietly mumbled as she opened her eyes. She isn't surprised by the new scenery but she is getting worried. "Where am I?" Robin quietly said to herself as she got out of the surprisingly comfy bed. She looked around and knew straight away that this is a very posh and expensive place. Robin put her slender hand on her chin in a thinking pose as her brows furrowed. 'There's no time to check this place I have head back.' Robin thought as she opened the door and entering a long hallway.

'The owners must really like red.' Robin thought to herself as she saw everything here is red. The walls, doors, everything. But the strangest part is... "I wonder why the windows have metal plates on them." Robin mumbled as that would explain why the hallways a dimly lit. Thankfully with all of Robin's years in sticking into the shadows she has excellent night vision. Though because of the windows being covered she doesn't know where in the building she is in.

'Well that be easily fixed.' Robin thought smiling as she crossed her arms in an x formation as she formed an eye just outside of where she's standing. 'It seems like I'm on the ground floor, this will be quick. Though I should probably thank the owners of this place. Well this looks like a mansion of some shorts so I should just say thanks if I go pass them.' Robin accepted her plan as she started to walk down the hallway, the way she believes where she saw the entry.

Ten minutes passed as Robin raised an eyebrow. "Strange could've sworn it would only take a couple of minutes to get to the front door." She quietly said as she formed an eye again but is now having an entirely new view. For once in her live Robin was shocked and it showed on her face. "Impossible I was going a straight line the entire time. How did I end up on the other side of the mansion?" Robin said to her self as she does a thinking pose again.

'Is someone doing this? There is no way I am loosing my mind right. But if someone is doing this how?' Robin has always been known as she the calmest of the crew so to say she is loosing her mind is like saying Luffy is smart or Nami doesn't like money. Robin shook her head to calm herself.

"There's no point thinking about this I should keep going. I'll surly reach the entrance sooner or later." Robin said calmly to herself as she continued walking down a still dimly lit hallway.

All she could see was doors and blocked out windows so she was surprised to a stairway down. Robin knew she shouldn't go down there. Her entire body is holding her back but this could be her way out or at least someone that could help her.

And so with her mind made up she slowly climbed down the stone stairwell. A minute passed this time as she saw a wooden door. Unlike the rest of the mansion this seems to be not painted on and there were cobwebs surrounding it.

Robin could hear something from inside so she knows there is actually someone down here. Robin at first was conflicted thinking on who this person is and why is this person doing down here. Robin shook her head as she slowly opening up the door and was surprised to see the place dark and quiet. She walked in as she looked around. "Hello?" Robin asked as she found herself inside a giant bedroom. But what made this a creepy place was the discarded teddy bear heads and broken pillows.

Robin crossed her arms under her chest as she walked towards a giant bed in the centre of them room. There she found some kind of coffin and for the first since entering the room Robin spoke. "This is like something from a vampire book."

"Well I am a vampire." A young sounded voice said making Robin turn around as the lights came on. Since it was so sudden Robin covered her eyes because of the light. Robin looked around a noticed something even Robin took by surprised.

Floating above the door was a little girl flying there with her metal poles with colourful gems hanging of it. Green, light blue, blue, purple, red and yellow. She has red scarlet eyes with short, curly blond hair fixed with a ponytail on the side. She wears a bob hat with a red ribbon tied around it. She also wears a red vest and a white short sleeved dress underneath making a collar with a short yellow tie. She wears a long red skirt ending above her knees with white frills underneath. Lastly she wears white shocks with red tap dancing shoes. She is the sister of the devil, Flandra Scarlet.

Robin was intrigued with a way she is just floating like that as Flandra spoke. "Who are you? How did you get inside?" Flandra asked innocently as she floated down. "My name is Robin and I believe one of your people took me. Speaking of which would you kindly so me the out?" Robin said kindly as Flandra tilted her head. "Why do you want to go? You just got here?" Flandra asked as her feet touched the ground. "Well you see I have to go back and see my friends." Robin said rather calmly. "Hm... Friends. Hey if I want a friend how do I make one?" Flandra asked tilting her head to the other side.

"Friends is just you and another person having fun and laughing together. Don't you have anyone you could play with?" Robin responded as she remembers Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing games on Sunny. Flandra looked down sadly. "No I don't have anyone. I could only see my sister Remi, my maid Sakuya, Patchi, her familiar and China. But they only come in here to give me my meals." She quietly said as she clutched into her teddy. Robin looked again at the teddy heads on the floor.

To say Robin was surprised was an understatement. "How long have been down here?" Robin asked as Flandra do her own thinking pose making it a little bit cute. "I don't know anymore. I think it's been hundreds of years. Being a vampire for so long I don't what's what." Flandra responded as gasped slightly. But then she smiled. "Well then I will gladly be your friend." Robin said kindly as Flandra smiled so she accidentally breaks her teddy. "Really!" Flandra shouted as Robin was yet again surprised by her strength.

Even then Robin nodded as she agreed. "Really." Flandra jumped up and with her now broken teddy flung with her. "Yay I made a friend. Hey before you go can we play a game!?" Flandra shouted put all excited as Robin thought. "I think one measly game would be all right after that I will head back to others.' Robin nodded as she pulled out a finger. "Just one okay."

**-GENSOKYO-**

"Where is it!? I swear I've had some kind of fizzy drink!" Nitory shout out frantically as all the Kappa are searching around the lab for a drink to fuel up Franky.

Speaking of him he is already starting to feel tired as he only has one bottle in him. Thankfully he doesn't need to wait long.

"Found one!" One of them said as she held up two bottles of grape soda and immediately puts it in.

Franky felt rejuvenating but for some reason feeling different. He stood up and wave his hand in a weird way.

"Suuuuuupeeeeeeerrrrrr." Franky said as the Kappa was weirded out. Franky immediately threw those bottles out and shouts at them. "Why did I sound gay!? That was grape soda you idiots!"

The kappa hurried of to find some other drink as the one who held a notebook muttered how different drinks effects Franky. And then she got an idea.

"A super day wouldn't you say?" Franky threw out a tea pot and a cup of tea. "That made me sound so weird!"

"SUPER!" Franky lets out rock signs just before throwing out Monster drinks. "I am no rock star!" The Kappa was chuckling from all this funny side effects. But their fun came to an end as Franky grabs all four heads with his big hands.

"Be serious and get me a normal soda!" Franky shouted in anger as all the Kappa scurried off. It only took them a few more minutes for them to finally find the right kind of Soda.

"Super!" Franky shouted out as he finally felt like his normal self while now fully charged and was doing his pose with the kappa copying him.

"Glad we have some soda on hand. They are some sort of rarity here in Gensokyo." Nitory said with a sigh of relief. Franky rubs his chin as he thinks.

"If it really is a rarity then I guess I could make my own." Franky said out loud as the Kappa was curious.

"Can you do that?" The one with a Ranch said to the other Kappa's as they only shrugged. They are only inventors not chefs.

"Oh I think I can do it. I maybe just a Shipwright but I know I could make a simple drink. Will you all um..." They look up when they heard Franky as he realises that never caught their names. "I never caught your names." Franky asks them as they all look at each other.

The one with ranch who is also the biggest of the four called out with a grin. "My name is Taiga Shizen. Glad to meet ya."

The one with the notebook came next as she push up her square glasses. "I am Shizue Mizushima. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The last one who was also wearing big round glasses stepped forward while she nervously rubbed her arm as she still felt a bit scared around this half-robot. "M-M-my name is Hamako I-Ikeda."

Nitori stepped up as Hamako turned back with a sigh of relief. "And I am Nitori Kawashiro. And we are the smartest Kappa in Gensokyo!"

"Oh? The smartest you say?" Franky was intrigued when he heard that as he look around. "Well your lab may be too short for my taste but it certainly does live up to the name." Franky said as he saw many machines, some of which he never seen back on Water Seven nor anything he has built before. This place seems to have more technology then he thought.

The four kappa's felt some pride swelling up as they heard that while the shipwright looked around the lab. From what they could see, Franky seems to be an inventor just like them.

Ones they learn how to make more soda they just have to share notes with him.

**-GENSOKYO-**

"So then, you are the musician of the Strawhat pirates?" Aya questions Brook as she wrote on her notebook at incredible speeds as this is the most information she ever had in her entire career as a journalist.

"Yo ho why yes, but that doesn't mean music is the only thing I do." Brook said as he was having so much fun with this. He always wanted an interview like what other musicians have.

Aya lifted up her camera and was ready to take pictures as Brook lift up his cane and took out his rapier blade. Aya took pictures as this is truly becoming her best interview yet. Many people believe that her newspaper is full of half truths and some even believe that she is nothing but a hoax. But that couldn't be farther from the truth as she just wants a good story. It's just sometimes she can get a little but personal sometimes.

It doesn't help when sometimes she wants to take more erotic pics to spice things up.

That's what she likes about Brook. He is shameless, smart and just full of good stories.

She was knocked out of her thinking when she hears Brook sighing. "What's the matter Brook?" She says to her new friend.

"Oh it's just that this interview is reminding me that I have to get back to the others." Even without the skin Aya could tell that Brook here is saddened about what happened. Brook have also told Aya about what happened back in Sabaody, how they were running from there life's but was then got separated.

She first thought that it was Yukari's doing since that is the only explanation to any outsiders. Well except for those that didn't stumble through the barrier.

Brook then felt Aya patting him on the shoulder and look up.

"Don't you worry. As your new friend I will help you find your old ones. If I'm right then your friends was sent here just like you did. All we have to do is find them." Aya encourages Brook.

The musician stands up with a look of determination despite not having any facial muscles on it. "You're right Aya it is too soon to give up. Everyone has there own dreams to accomplish and that won't end here." He said and walks out the door.

"Ooh boy this keeps on getting interesting." Aya smiles brightly as she quickly runs out to follow him.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Update

I am so sorry this isn't a chapter. I know how long you people have been waiting but I want you all to know that I will write again. Don't know when but it will happen sooner or later. Read my profile for more details.


End file.
